Fate, and other things timey wimey
by scarylett
Summary: In which Eleven runs into Ten and some weird stuff happens in a chips shop.


"Rory, are you okay?" The Doctor asked his friend, sitting up from where they had crashed into each other.

"I think so" Rory said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"..we've had a bit of a crash.." The Doctor said sheepishly.

"a bit?" said Rory.

"Oh..shut up" said the Doctor. "where's Amy?"

"Over here" came Amy's reply from the other side of the console. "Did we at least land in Rio?"

"Um..I don't think so" said the Doctor, crossing the room towards the doors and peering out the window.

"great..." came Rory's sarcastic reply.

"London, 2006 by the looks of it" said the Doctor as he stepped out.

"Wait for us" said Amy, following him with Rory at her heels.

"Ahh.. London!" said the Doctor. "It may not be Rio, but it's still nice. In fact, I do remember walking along this exact street eating chips with a friend of mine, she said the funniest thing abou-"

"Ouch!

"Woah!"

There was a crash as the Doctor bumped into someone, sending both parties falling to the ground.

"Oh so sorry, my fault, I wasn't payi-" The Doctor paused mid-sentence and starred at the man he had bumped into.

The man sat up rubbing his head, while a blonde girl he had been walking with looked on with a worried expression. The man was dressed on a brown pinstripe suit and trench coat.

"You..!" The Doctor gasped as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I'm alright. I s'pose it was partly my fault, wasn't paying attention. Rose was talling me something funny about... What?" He stopped as he noticed the Doctor's expression.

"Nothing! C'mon Amy, Rory, let's go." The Doctor said standing quickly and walking back towards the TARDIS.

"I thought we were going to see the sights!" said Amy.

"You can see London any old time! Let's go!" Said the Doctor.

"Yes, but it's fun to see a from a tourist's point of veiw, chips by the coast and all that" Amy said, looking hopeful.

"I know what you mean" said the blonde girl, Rose, from were she had helped her friend up. "Chips never used to seem so exciting, then I met him" she said looking at her friend who smiled back at her.

"Yea, Doctor, Rory and I want chips" said Amy.

"Sorry?" said the man in the suit.

"What was that?" The Doctor said loudly, putting a hand to his ear. "I think my phone's ringing.."

"Your phone's back on the TARDIS" Rory said.

"Sorry? TARDIS?" the man in the suit said again. He and Rose were exchanging worried looks.

"Ha ha!" said the Doctor. He looked as if he thought it all anything but funny. "That's just a funny game Rory and I play" he gave Rory a look like daggers. "Remember that game where I punch you in the face!" he started towards Rory before Amy stepped forward between them.

Suddenly the Doctor gasped as the man in the suit walked towards the Doctor and pulled his sonic out of his top pocket in one motion.

"I knew it!" the man said. "I knew something funny was going on, it had to be you!"

"I'm confused" said Amy.

"yeah, what's going on? Doctor, who is this?" said Rose.

"Hello...I'm the Doctor" said the Doctor.

Rose gasped.

"As am I" the man said softly.

Amy and Rory gasped.

"..it's so nice to see you again Rose" said the Doctor looking at Rose.

The awkward silence as all five people starred at each other was broken by Rory.

"No chips then?"

"Why are you here? You're going to get us in trouble!" said the suited Doctor angrily, thrusting the sonic back into the other Doctor's hands.

"It's not my fault!" he replied. "The TARDIS broke down! And how was I supposed to know you'd be here!" he was yelling now.

"Um..maybe you'd remember!" The suited Doctor was yelling now too.

"Oh...shut up! I can't remember everything!" said the other Doctor.

"Pardon!" the suited Doctor said "Are you yelling at me?"

"You started it!" the Doctor yelled.

"No, it was you!"

"You"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Oh shut up the both of you!" yelled Amy. "You're the same man..right?" she looked towards the both of them for confirmation, they both nodded. "So, you know how stubborn you both are, and that this quarrel isn't going to end soon"

"S'pose you're right" the Doctor mummbled. "How 'bout those chips then?"

The five of them sat in a both of a dinner. It had taken some time for them all to adjust, all looking across at each other until the suited Doctor broke the silence.

"Which number are you then?" he said, gesturing at the other Doctor's face.

"Spoilers!" said the Doctor. Amy and Rory smiled, all three of then thinking of River.

"Fine then. I'm number ten, in case you're forgotten" said the suited Doctor, leaning back against his seat.

"Oh trust me, I haven't forgotten. You don't forget an amazing head of hair like that easily" he said, adressing his former self.

The tenth Doctor blushed and smiled.

"Oh, but your hair looks nice too" said Rose, looking at the older Doctor.

"You look nice, Rose Tyler" he replied, looking into her eyes. She looked back into his and blushed.

"AHEM!" the tenth Doctor cleared his throat loudly, interrupting whatever moment the two were sharing.

"So, who are these folks anyway?" the tenth Doctor asked, reaching across the table to tousle Rory's hair. He ducked away, an annoyed and embarrased expession on his face.

"Oh that's just Amy and Rory" said the older Doctor, his eyes still on Rose.

"Nice to meet you..kind of for the first time, Amy and Rory" said the tenth Doctor, reaching across the table to shake each of their hands in turn.

"So, Rose, when brainy specs over here starts to get to you" the older Doctor said, gesturing his younger self. "Why don't you come with me? We'll hit Rio!"

"Of course he'll actually get to Rio for her" Rory hissed at Amy, who giggled.

"I am flattered, but I travel with brainy specs" Rose said, turning towards the tenth Doctor and winking at him. He smiled at he then glarred at his older self. Who glarred back.

"Well" said Amy, sliding out of her seat. "We really should get going, right Doctor?"

"Do you know what your problem is?" shouted the older Doctor standing up out of his seat, still glarring at his younger self.

"What's that?" he shouted back, also standing up.

"You'd just end up leaving her" The Doctor said, pointing at Rose. "It'd spare her the pain if she came with me!"

"She'd never go with a bow tie wearing chum like you!" ten shouted.

"Bow ties are cool!" he snapped.

"Who told you that? A bow tie sales man who works on commision?"

"Maybe!" The Doctor was in a rage now. It looked like the maddest he had ever been. "And who's talking, Mr. trenchcoat?"

"This coat looks good, and my glasses look clever!" the tenth Doctor said. Both Doctors were facing each other, inches away. Rose, Amy, and Rory looked on nervously, as if afraid a fist-fight would break out.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" said the older Doctor, through clenched teeth and starring into the tenth Doctor;s face.

"..What's that?" asked the tenth Doctor, slightly afraid he might get hit.

Everyone gasped, as the older Doctor pulled his younger self in and kissed him on the mouth. In was a few blissful seconds before they broke apart gasping.

"Oh what the hell?" said Rory.

Both Doctors laughed, gazing into each others eyes.

"You know what's funny?" asked the tenth Doctor.

"What's that?" asked the other Doctor.

"I've always wanted to do that too"

Everyone laughed now, apart from Rose who just shook her head before breaking into a smile.

"...Well we really better be going now before the universe collapses" said the older Doctor, stepping away from his youger self. Rory looked around nervously as if he were afraid the universe might collapse on him any second.

"Wait" said the tenth Doctor. "At least tell me which regeneration you are, please?"

"Why?"

"So..I have something to look forward to." Everyone laughed again.

"Number Eleven" the eleventh Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Aw" The tenth Doctor said, somewhat crestfallen. "I was hoping to be ginger next go around"

"Who knows" the eleventh Doctor said, rocking on his feet "maybe twelve is our lucky number."

The eleventh Doctor stood on the thresh-hold of his TARDIS, Amy and Rory standing behind him.

"I will see you again, right?" the tenth Doctor asked the eleventh, his eyes looking awfully sad.

"You are me!" the eleventh replied.

"Oh...right" the tenth said. "Oh, and for the record, I don't think the bow tie looks stupid, it looks rather sexy..."

Eleven blushed, patting the doorframe of the TARDIS. "Don't let the TARDIS here you say that, she'll get jealous." he said.

"How do you know I call her sexy?" Ten asked quickly.

"I am you" Eleven said.

"Oh...right..it's all very confusing! It's been a long day and I think I might have hit my head a bit hard" Ten replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Eleven Laughed, then looked over at Rose "Well..goodbye then, Rose" he nodded at her. She nodded back.

"Good bye Doctor" he held out hand to his younger self, who took it. They entwined their fingers together, holding each others gaze for a moment, before Eleven stepped back inside his TARDIS, slowly shitting the doors.

He leaned against the door with a brooding look on his face and sighed, before walking to the console. He began pulling levers and puching buttons.

"Rio?" he asked.

"The TARDIS is fixed then?" asked Rory.

"Technically she was never broken" said the Doctor.

"Well what did we crash for!" asked Rory.

The Doctor was quiet for a minute. "Remember when I told the Doctor I had forgotten I'd be there to run into him?" he asked.

"Yes" said Rory.

"Well..I lied" he couldn't stop the large grin from breaking out onto his face.

"What?" asked Amy.

"Oh I knew he's be there, and I knew I was putting the universe in danger" the Doctor said.

"Well why'd you do it?" asked Rory.

"You think I'd miss out on an experience like that? Are you nuts?" said the Doctor.

Amy shook her head in an exasperated sort of way, while Rory sighed.

"You are so weird" Rory told him.

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue the statement when he realized, that he knew no one else who would go back in time and put the universe at risk just to kiss himself.

"Yea" he said, still smiling. "I am"

He pulled some levers and the TARDIS lurched, the familliar noise filled the ship.

"Next stop, Rio... GERONIMO!"


End file.
